Eternity
by Emeronyx
Summary: Mereka mengatakan aku bukan di akhirat, bukan di Narnia, bukan di Nerverland, tapi di tempat eksekusi. Awalnya aku berpikir kalau aku sudah mulai tidak waras. Tapi dunia ini merubah segalanya. semua yang aku tahu, semua yang aku rasakan sebelumnya bukan apa-apa. Dari sini, aku mulai menyadari kalau ini akan menjadi perjalanan yang sangat panjang. Hidupku tidak sama lagi.


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Prologue

 ** _12.12.12. 12:12_**

 ** _"PERAMAL MENGAKATAN, PADA TANGGAL TERSEBUT BUMI AKAN TERJADI BENCANA YANG AKAN MERUBAH BUMI UNTUK SELAMANYA"_**

 ** _"TANGGAL 12.12.12. BUMI AKAN KIAMAT, PEMIRSA!"_**

 ** _"BERSIAPLAH, BEBERAPA JAM LAGI, BUMI AKAN LENYAP. PERBANYAKLAH IBADAH!"_**

 ** _"PERAMAL CHIYO TELAH MEMASTIKAN PERISTIWA INI AKAN BENAR-BENAR TERJADI"_**

 ** _"PARA ILMUAN TELAH MENGONFIRMASKANI BAHWA PADA TANGGAL 12 DESEMBER TAHUN 2012 PUKUL 12:12 BUMI AKAN BERBENTURAN DENGAN PLANET-PLANET DI SEKITARNYA. SAAT INI SISTEM TATA SURYA TIDAK BERJALAN SESUAI PREDIKSI. TETAPI, PROF. HASHIRAMA DAN PROF. MADARA BERASUMSI LAIN. MENURUT MEREKA, BUMI HANYA AKAN BERBARIS SEJAJAR DENGAN MATAHARI. BANYAK ILMUAN YANG MENENTANG MEREKA, KARENA PERISTIWA TERSEBUT HANYA AKAN TERJADI RATUSAN TAHUN SEKALI DANSEKARANG BUKAN TANGGALNYA. DENGAN ADANYA PERBEDAAN PENDAPAT INI, KAMI HANYA BISA MENUNGGU DAN BERDOA"_**

 ** _"APAKAH KIAMAT INI AKAN SAMA SEPERTI FILM KIAMAT YANG RILIS KEMARIN?"_**

Berita akan terjadinya kiamat sudah tersebar keseluruh bumi, aku tidak tahu harus memercayainya atau tidak, karena keluargaku tidak memercayainya. Menurut mereka, ini hanya strategi bisnis untuk menjual film yang baru rilis kemarin. Film itu menceritakan manusia yang melawan kiamat dengan membuat teknologi transportasi yang canggih. Aku sempat menontonnya kemarin, seusai sekolah.

Dua tahun yang lalu, Chiyo- _san_ meramalkan kiamat ini, dan pada saat itulah salah satu studio film terinspirasi. Sekarang kami sedang menunggu sambil menonton berita di ruang keluarga. Hari ini menjadi hari libur dunia. Sehingga orangtuaku ada di rumah dan mengisi sofa, aku sendiri duduk di kursi samping pintu dapur di belakang mereka, tidak terlalu tertarik tapi sedikit penasaran.

Pembawa acara di televisi mulai menghitung mundur. Sesaat lagi jam akan menunjukkan pukul duabelas lewat duabelas siang. Perasaanku mulai tidak enak, ada apa ini.

 ** _"5... 4... 3... 2...-"_**

Kepalaku sedikit berdenyut, cahaya televisi semakin terang. Aku tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas. Cahayanya mulai menyebar ke seluruh ruangan. aku berpikir, minus pada kedua mataku mulai bertambah, oh tidak, aku akan buta. Cahaya ini membuat mataku sakit. Aku tidak dapat melihat apapun. Aku memejamkan mata sekuat tenaga berharap ketika membuka mata, cahaya ini akan lenyap. Ketika aku mencoba berdiri, tubuhku terasa seperti berputar dan aku ingin muntah. Sektika, aku mulai nyaman dan tidak merasakan sensasi mual lagi. Perlahan aku membuka kedua mataku, silau tetapi tidak separah cahaya tadi. Mataku mulai beradaptasi dengan lingkungan sekitar.

Aku mulai menyadari bahwa aku tidak sedang berdiri di ruang keluarga. Aku memutar tubuhku untuk melihat sekitar. Aku berada di tengah padang rumput yang sangat luas, sangat luas. Aku mulai takut, apa ini akhirat. Tiba-tiba muncul empat pria di sekelilingku, tidak jauh dariku. Mereka berdiri di utara, barat, selatan, dan timur menghadapku. Aku menjadi pusat mereka. Aku sangat terkejut. Aku memandang mereka satu-persatu, mereka terlihat manusiawi memakai pakaian manusia dan... tampan.

"Hei, nona _Pink_." pria di sebelah selatanku berbicara. Aku berbalik, dia berambut pirang. Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, aku masih terkejut dan bingung.

"Nona, jangan takut. Kami akan menjelaskan ini. Aku Uchiha Itachi," si timur menyodorkan tangannya kepadaku. Aku meraihnya dan mengatakan namaku, "Sa-sakura, Haruno Sakura" suaraku sedikit tercekat.

"Sakura, aku Sasori," aku berbalik dan si Barat tersenyum ramah dan menjabat tanganku.

"Sakura- _chan_ , aku Uzumaki Naruto," si pirang memamerkan deretan giginya dan ikut mengulurkan tangannya, aku menyambutnya.

"Hn, Uchiha Sasuke," dan aku juga bersalaman denganya sekejap.

Aku berusaha untuk tenang dan mengatur napasku. Tarik napas, lalu hembuskan. Aku berdeham sedikit memulihkan tenggorokanku yang tercekat.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kalian jelaskan padaku?"

Mereka mulai menjelaskan, tempat ini bukan akhirat, bukan narnia, bukan neverland, tetapi tempat eksekusi. Aku merinding mendengarnya. Di tempat ini, kami akan berlatih dan bertarung untuk memersiapkan diri. Itu dilakukan agar kami siap untuk memerbaiki bumi. Bumi tidak hancur berkeping-keping seperti kata ilmuan gila. Tugas kami memerbaiki bumi dari dalam, seperti mengganti sistem pemerintahan yang tidak beres dan sebagainya.

Mereka bilang, sebelum kami melakukan itu, kami harus bersiap untuk perang di bumi. Bukan perang yang terang-terangan seperti dua perang dunia yang lalu. Tetapi, kami akan memerangkan pemerintahan dan memberantas kasus-kasus melenceng setiap negara yang ada di bumi. Ini akan menjadi perang dibalik layar. Dan pastinya akan ada petumpahan darah. Sebelum aku memimpin bumi, banyak yang harus dipersiapkan. Terutama persiapan fisik. Tunggu, apa itu tadi,

"Aku? Aku memimpin bumi? Apa kalian bercanda... " aku bertanya dengan suara sedikit keras sambil menunjuk hidungku sendiri.

"Ya," jawaban Sasuke membuatku tambah terguncang sekaligus tercengang.

"Bagaimana caranya aku meimpin bumi sebesar itu? Apa kalian gila, bagaimana caranya kalian berpendapat seperti itu?" suaraku bertambah tinggi

"Tenang saja, Sakura, kami akan membantumu secara pribadi dan penuh. Ini bukan pendapat, ini takdir. Kami berempat sudah mendapat peringatan satu tahun yang lalu, bahwa kami akan ditugaskan untuk menjaga pemimpin sejati." Terang Sasori. Kalimatnya formal dan sedikit menjijikan.

"Pemimpin sejati? Aku hanya anak SMP tahun akhir. Kenapa bisa menjadi pemimpin sejati? Aku rasa, aku mulai gila... " aku mencengkram kepalaku dengan kedua tanganku. Ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal.

"Aku dan Sasuke juga masih SMP, Sakura- _chan_. Itachi dan Sasori memercepat pendidikan mereka. Sekarang mereka sedang berkuliah, umur mereka hanya dua tahun lebih tua dari kita. Mereka sudah mengondisikan ini, agar dapat dengan cepat mem-proses kerja kita. Kami berempat akan menjagamu selamanya." Jelas Naruto.

Aku mulai mengerti dan memahami situasi. Aku berusaha untuk menerima takdir yang tidak masuk akal ini. Aku mulai sadar, lingkungan sekitar bertambah ramai dan penuh dengan orang-orang yang terlihat bingung. Aku juga mendengar suara jeritan wanita. Aku tidak dapat menghitung berapa banyak orang yang berdiri bersama kami di padang rumput ini. Suasana mulai tenang dan tubuhku terasa tergelitik, lalu aku sudah berganti pakaian. Aku memakai gaun linen tanpa lengan sepanjang lutut berwarna putih tulang. Aku dapat merasakan tulang belikatku bergerak, eh...

Aku melihat Naruto, Sasori- _nii_ , Itachi- _nii_ , dan Sasuke berganti pakaian serba hitam. Mereka memakai celana berkantung banyak dan baju linen berwarna hitam, aku beripikir mereka seperti kesatria hitam. Mereka berjalan ke depan memunggungiku menghadap orang-orang yang telah berbaris rapi di hadapanku. Aku berpikir jumlah mereka ribuan dan mereka dengan mudahnya berbaris sangat rapi. Kapan mereka mulai berbaris?

Tentara hitam berdiri dengan tegap di hadapanku dan punggung mereka mengeluarkan sayap hitam seperti yang dimiliki burung gagak, tapi ini lebih besar dan terlipat. Tunggu, SAYAP?

Mataku hampir keluar dari tempatnya sebelum aku tidak sengaja menyentuh bulu halus di belakangku. Oke, aku juga punya sayap. Aku juga punya sayap. AKU PUNYA SAYAP!

Aku kembali tenang dan mencoba menggerakkan sayapku. Sayapku berwarna putih tulang seperti gaunku. Aku merasa tidak nyaman menggunakan gaun ini, aku tidak terbiasa menggunakan gaun. Pandanganku beralih ke depan.

"Semuanya, selamat datang. Aku rasa kalian sudah tahu di mana dan apa yang terjadi hari ini. " Itachi - _nii_ mengangkat kedua tangannya dan tanah di sekitar kami berlima naik setinggi tiga meter. Barisan terlihat serius dan tenang. Aku mulai terbiasa.

"Mari kita sambut _Queen_ kita tercinta, Sakura." Ucap Naruto sambil memersilahkan aku maju ke depan.

Aku berjalan dengan tenang ke tengah mereka berempat dan berdiri tepat satu langkah di hadapan mereka berempat, menghadap barisan di bawah. Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa sampai aku mengalami kilas balik di dalam kepalaku. Itu terjadi begitu cepat dan aku seperti mendapat anugerah. Aku merasa tahu segalanya dan memiliki kekuatan yang tak terhingga.

Aku melihat kilas balik dari terbentuknya jagad raya hingga perkembangannya sampai saat ini, dan itu terjadi hanya tiga detik. Aku seperti mengenal semua orang yang ada di sini. Aku mengetahui nama dan sejarah mereka. Aku khawatir sedikit lagi tubuhku akan lenyap menjadi butiran sel dan berada di mana-mana. Aku segera memandang tanganku, dan mereka utuh. Ternyata nasibku tidak sama seperti _Lucy,_ syukurlah.

Aku tersenyum kepada mereka. Dan mereka bersorak dengan semangat sambil memukul-mukul udara ke atas. Aku tertawa mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkan mereka dengan berteriak seperti suporter sepak bola.

Aku tahu, mulai sekarang hidupku akan berubah. Berubah drastis.

* * *

Kami memulainya dengan membuat tepat berteduh. Semua orang memiliki keunggulannya masing-masing. Aku berpikir ini semua seperti campuran film-film _superhero_ dan animasi. Masing-masing dari mereka ada yang dapat mengendalikan elemen tanah, air, udara, bahkan tumbuhan. Tetapi, yang memiliki sayap hanya kami berlima. Kami membuat sebuah kastil dari tanah dan batu alam dengan mengandalkan kekuatan yang kami miliki. Kami juga membuat tempat berlatih. Padang rumput ini sangat luas luar biasa, aku menuntun ratusan orang untuk pergi ke hutan. Kami akan berburu dan mencari kuda liar.

Tempat eksekusi ini di rancang seperti dunia kedua yang sama luasnya dengan bumi. Hanya saja, di sini sedikit lebih hijau. Tidak, seluruh dunia ini hijau, aku pikir. Aku belum menjelajahi seluruhnya. Ini sangat wajar karena aku baru beberapa jam di sini. Aku sempat heran, kenapa aku tidak dapat apapun mengenai tempat ini pada saat kilas balik, tidak seperti bumi.

Hutan ini sangat hidup. Banyak makhluk hidup yang bersarang di sini. Kami menemukan beberapa sarang kuda liar, rusa liar, sapi liar, dan masih banyak lagi. Kami kembali setelah merasa cukup. Kami pulang membawa hasil yang sangat memuaskan. Sesampainya di sana, kastil telah berdiri tegak menjulang tinggi. Kastil kami berwarna abu-abu batu dan ada beberapa tanaman yang menjalar di beberapa sudut. Pengendali tanaman dan tanah memang kreatif.

Aku meminta tim berburu untuk membawakan oleh-oleh kepada tim ternak. Aku masuk ke dalam kastil besar ini dan naik ke lantai paling atas. Kastil ini dirancang seperti kastil dongeng anak-anak yang memiliki menara-menara tinggi dan beberapa gedung seperti kastil Hogwarts.

Kami berlima berkumpul di ruang yang aku sebut sebagai ruang rapat. Kami memanggil semua pemimpin tim yang terpilih, takdir yang memilih tentunya. Ada sekitar lima puluh tim. Masing-masing tim memiliki kekuatan khas mereka. Kami semua mulai berdiskusi, duduk mengelilingi meja panjang yang cukup untuk kami. Aku merasa nyaman, dan kupikir mereka juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"Aku telah berkeliling, ada suatu tempat yang aku khawatirkan adalah sarang musuh." Itachi- _nii_ membuka suara. Aku tidak terkejut kalau memang benar dia telah mengelilingi dunia ini dalam waktu setengah hari. Aku tidak terkejut.

"Ya, mereka bukan manusia, dan mereka aktif membuat senjata." sambung Sasori- _nii,_ sepertinya mereka berkeliling bersama.

"Berapa jumlah mereka?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sepuluh kali lipat dari pasukan kita." Itachi- _nii_ memberi jeda untuk menarik napas. "Aku serahkan pada kalian untuk melatih anggota tim masing-masing. Dengan kekuatan ini, aku yakin kita bisa mengalahkan mereka."

Semua peimimpin tim terlihat bersemangat dan percaya diri. Aku tahu itu. Aku dapat merasakannya. Dan aku pikir ini saatnya mengisi perut keluargaku. Aku berdiri dari kursiku dan semua mata tertuju padaku. Ini bagus.

Mereka semuanya sangat bersemangat setelah aku meminta mereka untuk makan. Kami memasak banyak sekali makanan, dan makan bersama.

Semua berjalan dengan sangat baik dan terkendali. Kami berlatih, membuat senjata, mengembangbiakkan hewan, dan sebagainya. Semua sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing di setiap harinya. Aku berlatih dengan semua senjata yang ada. Kesatria hitamku membantuku dengan sangat baik.

Aku mengganti gaunku. Aku memakai celana coklat panjang berkantung dan baju linen hijau lumut yang nyaman. Sepatu kulitku melindungi kedua kakiku hingga lutut. Tubuhku dililit banyak tali yang menggenggam pedang dan anak panahku. Rambut susah diaturku kuikat agar tidak mengganggu. Dan aku mengganti semuanya hanya dengan memikirkan aku berpakaian nyaman. Aku seperti _Barbie_ yang memiliki _microphone_ ajaib.

Kami sangat menikamati kebersamaan kami di dunia ini, aku semakin akrab dengan mereka. Walaupun aku melihat tidak sedikit dari mereka yang merasa canggung terhadapku. Terkadang aku tidak dapat fokus pada satu titik. Banyak sekali yang terpikirkan olehku, ilmu pengetahun dan sejarah yang sangat mendominasi pikiranku. Itachi- _nii_ tahu hal ini, dia memintaku untuk tetap fokus pada apa yang harus aku pertahankan dan membuang yang menerutku tidak dapat aku kuasai.

Aku berusaha membuang semua tentang orang-orang di sini, mereka terlalu banyak dan aku yakin, mereka juga tidak akan suka jika aku mengetahui rahasia mereka. Aku tidak kuat menanggung perasaan mereka. aku dapat merasakannya jika aku mengetahui semua tentang mereka.

Jadi, aku lebih memilih memertahankan ilmu pengetahuan yang luar biasa ini. Aku tahu segalanya, mungkin pada saat ujian nanti aku akan mendapatkan nilai sempurna, kecuali bahasa. Oh, ayolah... nilaiku selalu kurang dalam pelajaran sialan itu. Pertanyaannya berbelit-belit dan pilihan jawabannya hampir semuanya masuk akal. Walaupun sekarang aku dapat berbicara menggunakan semua bahasa, jika menjawab ujian tertulis bahasa pasti nilaiku hanya pas-pasan. Sudahlah...

* * *

Hari menjadi pekan, pekan menjadi bulan, dan bulan menjadi tahun. Kami sudah dua tahun menetap di tempat eksekusi ini, tapi aku tidak melihat apa yang tempat ini eksekusi. Mungkin belum saatnya. Kemampuanku menggunakan senjata sudah sangat baik, terutama para empat kesatria hitam yang tidak terkalahkan.

Semua pemimpin tim sudah sangat dekat denganku. Mereka suka berbagi cerita mereka pada saat di bumi. Tidak banyak yang dapat aku ceritakan kepada mereka, karena hidupku di bumi biasa-biasa saja. Terkadang, aku memikirkan, apakah orangtuaku menyadari kalau anaknya tidak ada? Aku tidak dapat melihat apa yang terjadi di bumi, sekarang. Di kepalaku hanya ada pada saat kami duduk di ruang keluarga untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Bagaimana caranya aku kembali ke bumi, nanti? Ilmu pengetahuanku tidak dapat digunakan untuk saat seperti ini. Sialan.

Saat ini, kami sedang makan siang di gazebo raksasa yang dapat menampung kami semua. Aku sangat senang melihat keluargaku tersenyum seperti ini. Walaupun makanan yang kami makan tidak selezat masakan di bumi yang kaya akan rempah-rempah, kami tetap menikmatinya sambil bercerita dan tertawa bersama. Aku selalu menikmati saat-saat kami bersama seperti ini.

Setelah makan, kami segera membersihkan semua peralatan makan. Tentu saja aku ikut membantu. Aku membawa piring-piring tanah ini menuju meja tempat menyimpan alat makan. Aku mendengar suara langkah kaki menghampiriku dengan tergesa. Aku menoleh dan mendapatinya dengan wajah pucat dan mencoba untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Tangan kirinya menunjuk ke arah utara. Sebelum dia berhasil mengeluarkan kata-kata, Sasuke datang.

"Bersiaplah! Ini hari yang kita tunggu-tunggu." Setelah berbicara demikian, Sasuke terbang dengan sayapnya menuju utara.

Aku memandang yang lain, mereka semua terdiam mencerna kalimat yang barusan mereka dengar.

"Kita di serang!" seseorang mulai menyadarkan yang lain. Dan mereka mulai menyiapkan senjata.

Aku terbang menuju utara dan membatu melihat ribuan pasukan monster berlari menghampiri kami. Dari atas sini aku dapat melihat mereka dengan jelas. Tubuh mereka tidak jauh berbeda dengan manusia, hanya saja mereka berwarna hitam dan terlihat keras. Mereka membawa senjata berwujut palu batu dan pedang besar. Pasukan kami sudah siap di belakang. Menunggu mereka.

Aku dan keempat laki-laki bersayap ini menunggu di udara. Aku menyiapkan busurku. Pasukan monster semakin mendekat dan kami semakin siap. Ketika menurutku jarak sudah cukup, aku melepas anak panahku dan mengenai satu di antara monster itu. dan peperangan di mulai.

Kami berperang mengandalkan kekuatan kami, padang rumput tempat kejadian ini sudah tidak berbentuk lagi, banyak pohon yang berterbangan. Aku sendiri fokus melawan mereka dari atas dan sesekali memebelah tanah dan mengubur mereka hidup-hidup. Banyak dari pasukan kami yang tidak dapat bertahan. Aku terus memberikan kata penyemangat untuk mereka.

Dan sayapku terkena lemparan batu yang sangat besar dari belakang. Aku terjatuh dan sayapku menghilang. Aku bangkit dan menarik pedangku. Aku terus membunuh dan membunuh hingga semuanya tandas. Inilah rasanya berperang. Aku sedikit ngeri pada diriku sendiri yang tersenyum menikmati sensasi ini.

Jantung terakhir yang kuhentikan adalah milik pemimpin mereka. Aku mencabut pedangku yang berlumuran darah hitam dari dadanya. Aku jatuh berlutut, aku mendongak ke langit dan menangis karena perang ini telah berakhir. Semua tulangku terasa remuk karena lelah. Hanya sedikit dari kami yang dapat bertahan. Aku tidak percaya kami dapat memenangkan peperangan ini karena pasukan mereka lebih banyak sepuluh kali lipat. Tapi ini adalah pencapaian yang sangat luar biasa.

Aku tidak tahu siapa saja yang selamat, apakah _mereka_ selamat?

Aku merasa langit menjadi lebih terang dan kepalaku mulai berdenyut. Aku menutup mataku dan mencengkram kepalaku yang semakit sakit. aku mencoba berdiri dan tubuhku seperti berputar. Aku pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya. Ini akan terjadi lagi. Tubuhku mulai santai dan...

 ** _"- 1... "_**

Ya, aku kembali ke ruang keluarga. Tunggu, aku melihat jam dinding. Jam duabelas lewat duabelas menit empat detik. Aku melihat penyiar di televisi memejamkan matanya. Kemudian mereka semua tertawa terbahak-bahak menyadari kebodohan mereka yang telah percaya ramalan.

"Sudah kuduga, tidak ada yang terjadi," Ayah tertawa sambil bersandar pada sofa.

Aku kembali duduk di kursiku. Aku masih belum bangun dari...

Aku melotot setelah menyadari semuanya, ilmu pengetahuanku tidak hilang. Ingatanku masih membekas pada saat-saat yang lalu. Aku baru saja berperang dan meninggalkan dunia ini selama dua tahun. Kenapa di sini seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa?

Aku kembali melihat televisi karena satu siaran yang membuatku tertarik.

" _Tou- san_ , tunggu, jangan diganti." Aku menghampiri televisi yang sedang menunjukkan gambar planet berbaris sejajar dan kemudian kembali berantakan. Aku tahu ini dan aku senang.

"Tenyata dua ilmuan itu benar." Ayahku menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak habis pikir tentang dua ilmuan astronomi yang ditentang karena asumsi gila mereka yang ternyata benar-benat terjadi.

Aku kembali tersentak dan menyadari beberapa hal. Siapa Chiyo, Hashirama, dan Madara? Kenapa mereka dapat mengetahui ini? Apa mereka juga mendapat peringatan seperti empat orang itu? Astaga, apa mereka berempat benar-benar ada di dunia ini? Apa hanya aku yang kembali ke sini? Apa yang tadi itu hanya mimipi? Siapa saja, berikan aku petunjuk.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, aku pergi ke sekolah dengan berjalan kaki. Letak sekolahku tidak jauh dari rumah. Gerbang sekolah sudah ramai dengan siswa yang berdatangan.

"Ternyata, tidak terjadi kiamat. Aku tertawa ketika kemarin tidak terjadi apa-apa. Keluargaku juga ikut tertawa. Ini sangat lucu." Aku mendengar seorang siswa yang berbicara dengan temannya sambil melewatiku. Mereka kembali tertawa. Aku hanya tersenyum.

Sampai di kelas, kiamat juga menjadi bahan pembicaraan. Aku menghela napas dan mebuka buku pelajaranku. Pekan depan adalah pekan ulangan, setelah itu liburan natal. Aku ingin menyibukkan diri dan sedikit melupakan perang monster sialan.

Akhirnya, natal datang. Aku merayakannya bersama ayah dan ibuku. Kami hanya bertukar kado dan berkumpul di ruang keluarga. Pohon natal sederhana menghiasi ruang ini. Pikiranku kembali melayang ke dunia sialan itu. aku menghela napas dan beranjak meminta izin kepada orangtuaku untuk mengisi cangkir kosongku.

Tentu saja cangkirku masih penuh dengan coklat panas yang lezat. Aku hanya ingin mencari udara segar. Aku keluar rumah lewat pintu belakang dan duduk di kursi teras. Udara begitu dingin, aku menyesap coklatku. Menghirup aroma lezatnya. Aku sedikit terpejam menikmati kenyamanan ini. Seketika mataku terbuka, aku mendengar suara ranting patah. Alisku mengernyit menajamkan pendengaranku.

Aku mendongak untuk melihatnya. Di sana, seseorang berdiri terhalangi bayangan pohon terlihat sedang menatapku. Aku berdiri dan meletakkan cangkirku di meja. Sosok itu berjalan menghampiriku dan perlahan dibanjiri cahaya lampu dari rumahku. Cahaya mulai memerlihatkan wujudnya dari bawah. Dia memakai sepatu hitam dan celana biru gelap. Kedua kepalan tangannya dia masukkan ke dalam saku jaket hitamnya. Aku benar-benar terkejut mengetahui siapa orang itu. Mataku serasa ingin keluar dari sarangnya, mulutku menganga, tenggorokanku terasa kering.

"Sakura, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Sa-sasuke... "

* * *

 _Bersambung..._

* * *

 **A/N :**

Saya minta maaf, saya gatau kenapa tiba-tiba pengen _Publish_ satu cerita yang udah lama ga disentuh. Mungkin karena faktor galau nunggu hasil sbm:( saya pengangguran heu heu. Ini FF udah hampir empat tahun didiemin, belom dibaca lagi. Gatau ada _typo_ apa engga. Kalo ada bilangin ya, makasih;)))


End file.
